1. Field to which invention relates
The invention relates to a columnar device, adapted to rotate about a vertical axis in both directions of rotation, for the display of samples of carpets or the like.
2. The prior art
On selecting carpets or fitted carpets the customer must be provided with an impression of the appearance of the carpet so that he can make a judicious choice. If the carpets are piled one on top of the other on the ground, it will be necessary on displaying the carpets to tuck back the carpets at least partly so that the customer can examine all individual carpet patterns. Therefore, a proposal has already been made to provide mechanical means for this, which make possible an examination of the individual carpets which can be selected without it being necessary to tuck back or draw upwards the carpets by hand. For example there has been the proposal to combine the carpet patterns or samples to form a single band and to present this band continuously to cumstomers. This device however suffers from the short-coming that the individual patterns must firstly be combined together before display, something which is carried out for example by sewing together or stapling together. If it should now be required to replace one of the patterns, for example owing to a change in the patterns available, it will be necessary to remove or cut out the connecting thread and it will then be necessary to sew in the new pattern to be displayed. The prior art device furthermore suffers from a certain disadvantage in that the customer must always examine all patterns just as they are displayed one after the other. It is not possible or at any rate not readily possible to display to the customer a particular pattern, for example one which has previously been selected. Added to this there is the disadvantage that the examination by eye and selection of the individual patterns is comparatively time-consuming.